


To Make a House, A Home

by NinaFujisaki



Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Swap, Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Uncle Scrooge McDuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Scrooge had no idea what do to with kids, so you can imagine his internal panic and confusion when, after his sister's death, he finds out that he was the one Hortense chose to be her kids' new guardian.Scrooge had no idea how he was going to do that, but for his three wee nephews, he was willing to try his best.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Hortense McDuck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822207
Kudos: 39





	To Make a House, A Home

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, hello and thank you for choosing to read my fic ^-^
> 
> This story happens in the universe of my Gen Swap AU. If you want to know more about it, I have other fics:)
> 
> I wrote this a long while ago and I really like it, so, before we get to The First Adventure episode in November and canon gives me a new past to work with, I've decided to post this story.
> 
> But enough talking! Have a nice reading ^-^

“What were you thinking, Hortense?” Scrooge McDuck murmured to himself, wishing he could ask that question to his sister herself.

But he couldn’t, because even her body was now at seven feet underground.

The funeral had happened some hours ago, and Scrooge was the only one from his family left in the room where Quackmore’s lawyer had read them the will. That reading was when he found out that, now, his three six-year-old nephews were one signature away from becoming his entire responsability.

**_“In case any harm fall upon us, we, Hortense Duck and Quackmore Duck, wish the legal guard of our sons, Hubert, Dewford and Llewellyn Duck to be passed to the boy’s Uncle, Scrooge McDuck.”_ **

Those were official words, wroten by his sister herself, and Scrooge had read them too many times already to think he had misread anything.

Still, it was hard to believe. He could understand his sister wishing for her kids to have the monetary support Scrooge could offer them, but he knew she’d also want them to be raised with love and care. Didn’t Hortense know _him?_ He had no time or way to raise children like that!

Tired of facing the guardianship papers, Scrooge folded them and put them inside his pocket before leaving the room. He wouldn’t think about this right now, while the rest of his family was sharing their mourning downstairs.

On his way to join them, however, Scrooge heard a low sob coming from a room. He stopped midway to look through the half-open door. There, he saw two familiar ducklings.

“Louie, it’s okay,” one of them said (Scrooge couldn’t tell which one when they were all dressed the same) to a lump under the blanket.

Oh, so all the three of them were there.

“Louie,” the same one called again. “Remember what Mom always said? ‘Don’t cry because it’s over, smile because it happened’.”

“I’m not crying!” protested the one under the blankets, trying to hide his low sobs.

If it wasn’t for all the situation, Scrooge would’ve chuckled. What a stubborn little thing.

The one who was trying to calm him seemed to have given up on words, just wrapping his arms around the blanket ghost that was one of his brothers. He seemed so mature for his age, supporting his brother while most surely suffering himself.

And by the way the eyes of the third one were starting to glow with tears, he also would need support sooner than later.

“Guys...” The third one started. “What’s going to happen with us now that Mom and Dad are gone?”

After that question, all the room went silent; even the sobs stopped as the blanket ghost uncovered his head to look at his brother.

Oh, now Scrooge was recognizing them. Louie was the one who hadn’t dropped one single tear through the whole funeral. He could imagine the responsible one with a red cap, and that would be Huey. What meant the third one was Dewey.

Both Louie and Huey were now staring at their brother, Louie with silent tears rolling down his face and Huey, for the first time since Scrooge found them, looking like he was on the edge of tears himself.

Scrooge would deny the way that scene shook his heart until the end of his days.

Huey wiped his eyes before open his beak, trying to sound firm, “I don’t know, but whatever happens, we will always be together.”

If one of the other two replied, Scrooge didn’t see or hear anything, choosing that moment to leave the kids. He had eavesdropped too much of their private conversation already.

As he walked down the stair, the guardianship papers started to burn against his pocket.

-

“Huey, Dewey, Louie! Come down, please, there’s a surprise here for you!” Called Elvira Duck, Quackmore’s Mother and the boys’ Grandmother.

She was the one who has been taking care of the triplets since the car accident, and they had come back to her farm house after the funeral yesterday. However, Huey, Dewey and Louie’s bedroom at the McDuck Manor was finally ready, just as all the papers that gave the trillionare duck the legal custody over them.

Now, Scrooge just needed to take the boys home. Curse everything else, he would turn that house into a home for them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, don't forget to live a kudo, a comment and to check my tumblr @ducks-gen-swap


End file.
